Rectal suppositories are used to administer a predetermined drug dosage to treat a variety of diseases and symptoms. Rectal suppositories are designed to melt inside the body allowing the drug dosage contained within the rectal suppository to be absorbed by the mucosa lining of the rectum in order to treat a patient locally or systemically. Suppositories are typically used to administer drugs to patients who cannot take the drug orally for a variety of reasons, such as uncontrollable vomiting or nausea, chronic illnesses, and gastrointestinal diseases. In addition, children, the elderly, and patients unable to care for themselves may also use rectal suppositories to treat a variety of symptoms and conditions. In other cases, specific drugs can cause extreme stomach upset or are inactivated in the stomach or liver and are, therefore, better tolerated by rectal administration.
It is common practice to administer rectal suppositories manually using a finger while the patient is, for example, lying on their left side in the fetal position, and after having emptied their bowel. After insertion of the suppository, the patient is instructed to remain on their side in the fetal position for an extended period of time (e.g., at least 30 minutes) while the suppository has time to melt within the rectum and the body begins the absorption process.